shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
One Piece: Gallery of Fools
TTCS.JPG|Target Trio, left to right Myth Master, MJ and Typhoon. TTCS.2.JPG|Target Trio, Myth Master and MJ. 1DL.JPG|Lord of All Evil, Dark Lord called "Hell". RF.JPG|Fishman Karate Master, Rici the Shishō. 027.JPG|Rici close-up. 001RC.JPG|Rici in his youth. 003.JPG|Madman of the Hat, 13th. 13H.JPG|13ths "The Hat". 013.JPG|Z-san the Shogun. FMFF.JPG|FMF. FMFS.JPG|FMFs skull ring and scar. Bōrei Korosumaru.JPG|FMFs shadow: Bōrei Korosumaru. 034.JPG|Kaze aka Dolf the Scratchmen. 036.JPG|Kazes close-up. 018.JPG|Dj of the Seas. General.JPG|General. HB.JPG|HB. MJnew.JPG|MJ Battle Spirit. DarkLord.JPG|Dark Lord After Timeskip. Fon.JPG NewDJ.JPG|New Dj. King.JPG|King. Putridas.JPG|Putridas. Skullock.JPG|Putridases skull flintlocks. SenS.JPG|Senshi. UH.JPG|UH. Jakyou.JPG|Jakyou. FF.JPG|FF. 13th vs DL.JPG|13th VS Dark Lord. Fight DJ.JPG|Dj of the Stormy Sea. CaraVerOceanus.JPG|My first version of MasterMarioFs Zephyr Oceanus. CaraVer2Oceanus.JPG|My second version of MasterMarioFs Zephyr Oceanus. SHPU.JPG|Strawhats of SOF. Goku259.JPG|Goku259. Zodiac Air.JPG|Zodiac 3: Gemini, Libra and Aquarius. Zodiac Water.JPG|Zodiac 4: Cancer, Scorpio and Pisces. Maniac Chama.JPG|Ship of Fools: Maniac Chama. Zodiac Earth.JPG|Zodiac 2: Taurus, Capricorn and Virgo. Zodiac Fire.JPG|Zodiac 1: Aries, Leo and Sagittarius. Benedict JavertC.JPG|Benedict Javert (created byTheMediaJudge). Luther Samson C.JPG|Luther Samson (created by TheMediaJudge). Bianca BladeC.JPG|Bianca Blade (Created by TheMediaJudge). Lucius D AbaddonC.JPG|Lucius D. Abaddon (created by TheMediaJudge). 006.JPG|FMF and Kuma. Dark Lord and Mihawk.JPG|Dark Lord and Mihawk. KingAndLaw.JPG|King and Law. Crocodile and 13th.JPG|13th and Crocodile. 005.JPG|Myth Masters Shikai. 019.JPG|Myth Masters Bankai. Donquixote and Kaze.JPG|Kaze and Donquixote Doflamingo. DarkLord and Mihawk fighting.JPG|Dark Lord and Mihawk 2. Senshi and Hancock.JPG|Senshi and Hancock. 007.JPG|Animal Group 1: Z-san (Wolf), Jakyou (Liger), Inushima (Cheetah), Mkatkannon (Otter) and HB (Hyena). Myth Master and Jinbe.JPG|Myth Master and Jinbe. Group 2.JPG|Animal Group 2: DJ (Raccoon), Rfldsza (Ram), Caring (Fox), Senshi (Chamelion) and Zeon (Narwhal). Group 4.JPG|Animal Group 4: Wyvern 0m3g4 (Mouse), Wolfdragon Rex (Dingo), Mr. Rumble (Black Panther), Fantasy Detective (Armadillo) and NewWorldWarrior (Little Owl). Group 3.JPG|Animal Group 3: 1NF3RNO (White Rhino), Kai-De-Avalon (Squirrel), FoolishMortalFOOL (Ring-tailed Cat), 13th Madman (Raven) and Man of Myth is Dayman (Kangaroo). DarkLord Nova.JPG|Dark Lord and Nova Blade shaking hands. 0051.JPG|King of the North Hill, Black Turtle Artic Fox. Odd Experience.JPG|Endless Stairs in 13ths hat. Sebastian Harper Half DjinnC.JPG|Sebastian Harper and his Djinn Hybrid Form (created by Galcion). Full DjinnC.JPG|Sebastian Harper Full Djinn Form (created by Galcion). James DespardC.JPG|James Despard (created by Galcion). Full BadgerC.JPG|James Despard Badger Hybrid Form (created by Galcion). Jackson GunnC.JPG|Jackson Gunn (created by Galcion). 048.JPG|King of the East Hill, Azure Dragon Wolfdragon Rex. Oliver SagaC.JPG|Oliver Saga (created by Galcion). Orpheus MarauderC.JPG|Orpheus Marauder (created by Galcion). Claymore BrothersC.JPG|Claymore Brothers: Randall and George (created by Galcion). Robert Bors and PercivalC.JPG|Robert Bors and Percivals all forms (created by Galcion). Burton AlexanderC.JPG|Burton Alexander (created by Galcion). Quinn RobinsonC.JPG|Quinn Robinson (created by Galcion). Kate Lacrima and Mia CearaC.JPG|Kate Lacrima and Mia Ceara (created by Galcion). Leo D. CharlieC.JPG|Leo D.Charlie Aka "Psychic" (created by TheMediaJudge). Takeshi WatanabeC.JPG|Takeshi Watanabe Aka "Drunken Takeshi" (created by TheMediaJudge). Bella SparrowC.JPG|Bella Sparrow Aka "Run Away Bella" (created by TheMediaJudge). King CookerC.JPG|King Cooker (created by TheMediaJudge). Palmer AllwrightC.JPG|Palmer Allwright (created by TheMediaJudge). Hiro RamirezC.JPG|Hiro Ramirez (created by TheMediaJudge). Renny LynchC.JPG|Renny Lynch (created by TheMediaJudge). Colm CrawfordC.JPG|Colm Crawford (created by TheMediaJudge). Hikari AokiC.JPG|Hikari Aoki (created by TheMediaJudge). Rat, Ox and Pig.JPG|Zodiac 2.0 Winter: Rat, Ox and Pig. Tiger, Rabbit and Dragon.JPG|Zodiac 2.0 Spring: Tiger, Rabbit and Dragon. 00004.JPG|King of the West Hill, White Tiger Kai-De-Avalon. 0057.JPG|King of the South Hill, Vermilion Bird 13th Madman. Table Service.JPG|13th, Dark Lord and FMF having break. Mecha HawkinsC.JPG|Robot (Created by 13thMadman). Monkey, Rooster and Dog.JPG|Zodiac 2.0 Autumn: Monkey, Rooster and Dog. Snake, Horse and Goat.JPG|Zodiac 2.0 Summer: Snake, Horses and Goat. MJs Team.JPG|MJs team: Starmie, Tyranitar, Noivern, Joltik, Ninjask and Rampardos. FDs Team.JPG|FDs Team: Snorlax, Bravier, Weavile, Heracross, Marrowak and Venusaur. MMs Team.JPG|Myth Masters Team: Dragonite, Aerodactyl, Wigglytuff, Ninetails, Pikachu and Blastoise. FMFs Team.JPG|FMFs Team: Infernape, Garchomp, Ferrothorn, Gengar, Talonflame and Greninja. K1.JPG|Komodo Style 1 of 5. K2.JPG|Komodo Style 2 of 5. K3.JPG|Komodo Style 3 of 5. K4.JPG|Komodo Style 4 of 5. K5.JPG|Komodo Style 5 of 5. Leaving.JPG|Myth Master leaving his position. Transferno.JPG|Dark Lord Transformation. Cara.JPG|Carabe197. IMD.JPG|MJ's Stand: Invaders Must Die. GuitarMan.JPG|13th Guitar, Frankenstar. EvilMM.JPG|Myth Masters evil side. 015.JPG|Dark Lord as ninja. 100th.JPG|100th drawing: Chat in person. TTCS.2.0.JPG|Target Trio remake as celebration for 2015, left to right Myth Master, MJ and Typhoon. TCS.2.1.JPG.JPG|Target Trio remake, Myth Master and MJ. MMN.JPG|Myth Masters Wyvern Form. Cara McBungha.JPG|Cara McBungha with his pig mask. WeTwo.JPG|Myth Masters evil self emerges from the mirror. BScuit.JPG|Cara McBungha. Ferno3.JPG|Dark Lord Halloween. TTT.JPG|Terror Trios new desings. Halloween2015.JPG|Halloween 2015. Caracter01.png|My try with some digital drawing, MJ, from zero stage to final. Number1.JPG|SOF Advent calendar, door 1: MJ. Number2.JPG|SOF Advent calendar, door 2: Cara. Number3.JPG|SOF Advent calendar, door 3: FD. Number4.JPG|SOF Advent calendar, door 4: Rex. Number5.JPG|SOF Advent calendar, door 5: Z-san. Number6.JPG|SOF Advent calendar, door 6: King. Enrik.JPG|Piece enrik. Rinji1.JPG|Rinji. Number7.JPG|SOF Advent calendar, door 7: General. Number8.jpg|SOF Advent calendar, door 8: Zeon. Number9.JPG|SOF Advent calendar, door 9: Yoni. Number10.JPG|SOF Advent calendar, door 10: Putridas. Number11.JPG|SOF Advent calendar, door 11: UH. Number12.JPG|SOF Advent calendar, door 12: HB. Number13.JPG|SOF Advent calendar, door 13: Caring. Number14.JPG|SOF Advent calendar, door 14: 13th. Number15.JPG|SOF Advent calendar, door 15: Senshi. Number16.JPG|SOF Advent calendar, door 16: Jakyou. Number17.JPG|SOF Advent calendar, door 17: DJ. Number18.JPG|SOF Advent calendar, door 18: FMF. Number19.JPG|SOF Advent calendar, door 19: Rukiryo. Number20.JPG|SOF Advent calendar, door 20: Myth Master. Sanjee.JPG|Sanjee. Number21.JPG|SOF Advent calendar, door 21: Kaze. Number22.JPG|SOF Advent calendar, door 22: Dark lord. Number23.JPG|SOF Advent calendar, door 23: Enrik. Number24A.JPG|SOF Advent calendar, door 24: Jingle Bells 1/2. Number24B.JPG|SOF Advent calendar, door 24: Jingle Bells 2/2. Madmen1.JPG|My interpretation of Madmen 1 to 3. Madmen2.JPG|My interpretation of Madmen 4 to 6. Madmen3.JPG|My interpretation of Madmen 7 to 9. Madmen4.JPG|My interpretation of Madmen 10 to 12. Sevil.JPG|Sevil, Karabe.JPG|Karabe. Scarecrow13th.JPG|13th: Goma no So. Asa.JPG|Asa. MHB.JPG|My version of HB. HB2.JPG|HB Reboot. Rfldsza.JPG|Rfldsza. CaraHouseMade.JPG|Characters belong to Powerhouse411. From left to right: Lapislazuli Lollapalooza, Archibald Warwick, Thoosa and "Disco Kirby". AA1.JPG|Apocalypse Amalgamation: 13th and Dark Lord. AA2.JPG|Apocalypse Amalgamation: FMF and Dark Lord. AA3.JPG|Apocalypse Amalgamation: FMF and 13th. MMcom.jpg|Myth Master and his evil side. MixMaster.JPG|Mix of Marcus Junior and Wyvern 0m3g4, or MW. Otaku.JPG|Otakuknight 79. PH.JPG|PowerHouse. Yonkou1.JPG|Yonkou 1: Nova Blade, Subarashii, Marcus Soarian and Guddo Rakku. Yonkou2.JPG|Yonkou 2: Roronoa Senshi, Lucifer, Jolly D. Chris and Jonathan D. Swift. Yonkou3.JPG|Yonkou 3: Starfire, Giovanni A. Blackheart, Jackson Gunn and Jackal D. Frost. Yonkou4.JPG|Yonkou 4: Ice Blade, Kai De Avalon, Silver and John Jango De Trezieme. Yonkou5.JPG|Yonkou 5: Dracule Sakura, Leo Osiris, Static Dyson and Sasagawa Kenshin. Yonkou6.JPG|Yonkou 6: Drake Lockheart, Zero Hotaru, Hanuman and Primo Afro. Yonkou7.JPG|Yonkou 7: Rinji, Thoosa, Sharp Francis and Lucius. Yonkou8.JPG|Yonkou 8: Dhahaka D. Knave, Drazil, The Messenger and Hiro Xanthe. Otaku2.JPG|Otakuknight 79. GBTWCGalcion.JPG|Gil, B. T. Wellington and Clarence created by Galcion DSLFCFGalcion.JPG 'Hanged Man Journey' The Hanged Man Journey is Carabe197 drawn Interactive blog "comic" about 12th madman's mystery ridden adventure inside enigmatic tower. 'Maniac Chama' Category:Carabe197